keyfandomcom-20200223-history
Tomoya Okazaki
(DVD bundled with PS2 game) (drama CD, movie) (anime) |l1=ar |n1=تُومُويَا أُوكَازَاكِي |t1=Tawmawyia Awkaazaakii |l2=zh-Hant |n2=岡崎朋也 |t2=Pinyin: gang1 qi2 peng2 ye3 / Jyutping: gong1 kei1 pang4 jaa5 |l3=zh-Hans |n3=冈崎朋也 |t3=Pinyin: gang1 qi2 peng2 ye3 / Jyutping: gong1 kei1 pang4 jaa5 |l4=en |n4=Tomoya Okazaki |l5=fa |n5=تومویا اوکازاکی |t5=Tawmawyia Awkaazaakii |l6=ja |n6=岡崎朋也 |t6=Okazaki Tomoya |l7=ko |n7=오카자키 토모야 |t7=Okajaki Tomoya |l8=ru |n8=Томоя Окадзаки |t8=Tomoya Okadzaki }}Tomoya Okazaki is the main protagonist of the Clannad visual novel and anime series. Character Outline At the beginning of the series, Tomoya is a 17-year-old third-year student of Hikarizaka High School. He deeply resents his town Hikarizaka because of all the bad memories he experienced while living in it. Ever since his mother, Atsuko, died in a car accident when he was young, Tomoya Okazaki has been living with his alcoholic father, Naoyuki Okazaki, with whom he argues with constantly. He resembles his father, having tan skin, spiky blue hair and deep blue eyes. Tomoya used to be a basketball player in middle school, but he received a permanent injury during a fight with his father, in which he got brutally slammed into a wall and the impact dislocated his right shoulder. Since then, he could no longer lift his right arm higher than his shoulder and he quit basketball afterwards. After that incident, Tomoya's relationship with his father has been very distant. Tomoya began to view life cynically as a delinquent, holding a grudge against his father. He is best friends with Youhei Sunohara and is a childhood friend of Kotomi Ichinose. As he progresses through high school, he meets many new friends, such as Kyou, Ryou, Tomoyo, Fuko, and of course, Nagisa. He is a cynical and sarcastic delinquent who has a tendency of always arriving late to school and skips classes during the day and staying out all night, hanging with Sunohara in his room. Tomoya enjoys having company, playing lighthearted pranks on people, especially Sunohara or Fuko. Occasionally, he teases Nagisa or the Fujibayashi twins. Despite Tomoya's seemingly antisocial ways, he is a sociable and protective friend who cares deeply for all of his friends, especially Nagisa, and loves solving their problems. Though he is also unaware that some of the girls at school show interest in him or, most likely, pretends not to know. Tomoya is the type of person who thinks deep thoughts about his life but usually does not voice them out. Though Tomoya is a delinquent, he does not go around looking for fights. He is usually somewhat quiet and silent, being more approachable than a stereotypical delinquent. However, when he does get into a brawl he is shown as a very tough fighter. ''Clannad'' The major story in Clannad is about Tomoya learning about family and friends that will slowly change his cynical and negative outlook on life. In the episode On the Hillside Path Where the Cherry Blossoms Flutter, Tomoya as a third-year student meets a girl named Nagisa Furukawa while walking uphill towards school and befriends her, thus setting off the main story. Tomoya begins interacting with her along with Kyou, Ryou, Tomoyo, Fuko, and Sunohara; discovering their history and his own forgotten memories in the process. He also meets Nagisa's parents: Akio Furukawa and Sanae Furukawa in the process. He began to harbor feelings for Nagisa towards the end of the first season of the Clannad anime. Tomoya canonically ends up with Nagisa in the Clannad visual novel and its ~After Story~ arc, as well as the anime. He also has alternate timeline counterparts that end up with Tomoyo and Kyou respectively in the both the visual novel and anime. Tomoya also has the option of ending up with Fuko, Kotomi, or Yukine in the VN. ''~After Story~'' In the ~After story~ saga, Tomoya has helped a lot of people like Sunohara, Misae and Yukine settle their problems and is about to graduate high school. His love for Nagisa grows stronger until he eventually marries her after both of them graduate and he gets a job as an electrician, thanks to Yusuke. Afterwards Nagisa becomes pregnant with Ushio. During those months, Tomoya takes care of Nagisa as she grows ill, and once Ushio is born, Nagisa passes away. Afterwards, Tomoya goes into a five-year depression, and barely interacts with his daughter, who is left in the care of Akio and Sanae. Later he takes her on a trip, where they meet Tomoya's grandmother, who tells Tomoya about his father's struggles after his wife died. Tomoya realizes that he's putting Ushio through the same kind of relationship he and his father had and soon becomes a better father. The two of them return to Hikarizaka and he apologizes to his father, as well as introduces Ushio to him. His father accepts and claims that his role as a father is over. Afterwards, Tomoya's dad moves back with his own mother, and Tomoya receives an orb of light, only noticed by Ushio. Later on, however, after Tomoya becomes the true father of his intent and making happy memories with Ushio, Ushio returns to school and brings together his old friend, Kyou, whose dream was to become a kindergarten teacher during their high school years. Kyou explains that a sports event is approaching. Tomoya and Akio ready themselves for the event with post haste, however, Ushio is struck with the same devastating sickness that took the life of her mother, Nagisa, and Tomoya takes it upon himself to remain with her until the sickness subsides. The sickness does not pass, and Tomoya begins to lose hope. Months later, winter approaches and Tomoya is still looking after the sick Ushio, who requests to take a trip to the field of flowers that they'd once entered before. Tomoya, unable to bear disregarding his only daughter's wishes in return for her health, agrees eventually and begins the trip with her. It begins to snow, and halfway on the walk up to the northern field, Ushio collapses, and Tomoya catches her. As he holds Ushio, her last breath being, "Daddy. I love you", Tomoya's daughter dies in his arms, and as he succumbs to the pain and grief of losing both Nagisa and Ushio, he falls into the snow. It is theorized that he dies when he collapses as he stops moving and crying, seemingly, breathing after he collapses. After the event that Ushio is revealed to be the girl in the other world, Tomoya, Nagisa, and Ushio are able to be sent back in time, and the robot assisting the girl in the other world turns out to be another form of Tomoya, in the world that ended. Tomoya, in possession of enough light orbs to turn back the hands of time, is taken back to when he first met Nagisa and reluctantly doesn't speak to her at first out of the belief that it was his doing that she and Ushio died. (Although without him, Ushio would essentially have never existed.) However, in the knowledge that he can change things, and that Nagisa is all he ever wanted, Tomoya doesn't let Nagisa turn away and walk past him the day they met, and embraces her, discovering that she remembered everything he had. Nagisa tells Tomoya to never regret the time they spent together, and how happy they were. Tomoya returns to the day that Nagisa is in labor, but this time Nagisa survives, as does Ushio, who never suffers the sickness her mother had. This is because the wish Tomoya made also cured her of her disease. Tomoya lives his happily ever after with his daughter and wife. In Episode 23, it seemingly takes place in their Junior Year. Tomoya hadn't met Nagisa yet, and everything is in the same timeline. In Episode 24, Tomoya tells Ushio and Fuko a story about before Ushio was born and recaps the entire series basically. When Ushio and Fuko fall asleep, he states that he has a vague memory of Nagisa and Ushio dying, while not stating that he may have died. Afterward, Nagisa calls for them to go home and Ushio and Fuko wake up and leave with Tomoya. In the final episode of the ~After Story~ arc, this takes place in an alternate timeline. Similarly to the final episode of the previous season, Tomoya never met Nagisa, but instead of loving Tomoyo, he is supposed to love Ryou, as per Kyou's desire to help Ryou, but ends up with Kyou. Gallery nagisa-tomoya.jpg|Tomoya meeting Nagisa for the first time in . Tomoya18.jpg|Tomoya talking to Nagisa in . tomoya okazaki thumbs up.jpg|Tomoya giving the thumbs up sign in . Tomoyaaschild.jpg|A young Tomoya as seen in . Tomoyaafter1.jpg|Tomoya playing baseball in the ~After Story~ episode . Tomoyaelectrician.jpg|Tomoya working as an electrician in the ~After Story~ episode . Tomoyaafterdeath.jpg|Tomoya after Nagisa's death in . tomoya okazaki.jpg|An enraged Tomoya defending Yukine in . emotional tomoya.jpg|Tomoya depressed after breaking up with Tomoyo in . clannad-kyou.jpg|Tomoya and Kyou conversing in . tomoya-seeing-ushio-with-kindness.jpg|Tomoya makes up with Ushio in . References Category:Clannad Characters Category:Tomoyo After Characters